The Dangerous Game
by Raven Darcy
Summary: Courtney is happily married to Scott , but when the leader of the most dangerous gang Duncan kidnaps Courtney, what will happen when the two flames reunite?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction ever so please review and enjoy. Its sort of a prologue so that is why it is so short, anywho I hope you guys like it and remember I will take your comments into consideration. **

* * *

**5 years earlier **

**Courtney POV: **

I walked down the hall and saw Duncan my supposed rehabilitated (from selling drugs) boyfriend was in the hall selling crack. I looked at him, hurt and enraged, I had no other words to describe how I felt, I headed down to class, tears in my eyes for what I was about to do. I didn't want to do it, but there was no other way that I could live with him anymore. I was an A+ student and I was dating the dangerous juvie bad boy in the school, I thought that someday he would be head of the mob. I never imagined that I would have to break up with him, I had to make him understand that I couldn't live like this anymore. I had always imagined that I would marry him and we would live happy, but today that fantasy was really gone. The bell rang and Duncan found me. I let out a sigh, _better get this over with_.

"Hey, princess, what's up?" He told me.

"Duncan, this isn't going to work out, I hope you know that." I responded.

"What's not going to work out, _princess_?"

"You me, us, we are not going to work out, you went to juvie again for selling drugs, I visited you every weekend, I even changed schools for you so that we can be together, but it's not going to work out any more, I can't live with this anymore, you selling drugs will happen again and I will not be there for you again when you get caught next time." He looked angry, he had raven black hair and green highlights running through his hair. His blue eyes turned gray like ice.

"One day I will make you regret you ever dumped me, one day day you will learn what it means that no one leaves me." He stomped off and left like a big baby, I was scared. The farm boy named Scott, who I think has had a crush on me came up to me.

"So you finally dumped him?" He asked.

"Yea, why do ask?"

"Oh nothing, you see I have had my eye on you, for quite a while, my name is Scott by the way."

"I know we have history together, I'll tell you what, you start showering, and we can start a great friendship." I know it sounded mean, but he was stinky mcstinkersten (Made that word up). I mean he was cute, he had those blue eyes and that reddish orange hair.

"That sounds like a deal." He replied. That is how our relationship started.

**Duncan POV: **

No one leaves me, especially not not for farm boy over there. I swear one day, not now, but one day I will make her regret the decision that she made of leaving me. I will find a way to make her understand the pain she put me through, no matter what. Farm boy and _my princess _ who had that brown shoulder length hair and those beautiful brown eyes, were getting even closer than I wanted them to. I had made a huge mistake selling drugs, I know, but I needed the money, and I needed the adrenaline rush that came with the thrill of doing something bad. I wanted nothing more that to get my princess back, but I had to make a name for myself a name that everyone would fear, even the police. So I did what any regular teenager did and walked off, I wanted my exit to be dramatic so that she would never forget it. I wanted her to remember in the next few years. Because when she thinks of me, she will remember one thing, no one leaves me.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think? The next chapters will be longer about 1000 words to 2000 word. I will be posting this either daily or weekly I will also have another surprise. In the next chapter that will require Apps (Applications) So stay tuned on my page to find out about that. **


	2. Taken

**Hello thanks so much for the good reviews guys, I have not made you wait that long for the next part of the story and the surprise will be revealed in an hour or less so be sure to have your fingers ready to write apps. Anywho, here is the second chapter to The Dangerous Game, I hope you guys like it, please review it, I decided to change the appearance of some of the characters and add some characters from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Total Drama: All Stars. I also decided to make Duncan's character a little darker, but it will all work out you see? Anyway please read and review **

* * *

**Courtney POV:**

I was walking on the sidewalk, I was getting to my car, I did what I always wanted to do, which was become an intern at one of the best law firms in the state. Scott cleaned up pretty well throughout the years, he changed out of that white shirt and jeans and is now a studying to be a doctor, top of his class. I just went to the grocery store, so that I could get ready for Scott's and I romanic evening together. Duncan was a wanted man by everyone, but he always got off clean, his lawyers were powerful people. You see after I broke up with him he glared at me everyday, what he didn't know was that Scott and I hadn't started our relationship a year after I broke up with Duncan, it took me a year to get over Duncan. I know _pathetic _right? I still think sometimes I am still not over it. After a week passed I was starting to think that Duncan got over me, he started talking to my best friend Gwen, but she just told me that he wanted to know if I wanted him back, but I knew him, he was still selling drugs to mean girl Heather and the blonde girl Lindsey, but after high school they swore they got clean. Bridget got married to her high school sweetheart Geoff, the party guy. Anywho the last words I heard Duncan say after our graduation was that I was going to regret leaving him, and that I will always remember his name.

I thought he was kidding, but, boy have I ever been so wrong. Everyone was afraid of the name Duncan, he became the leader of the most notorious gang The Dark Dragons. Seemed to fit Duncan's image. Even the cops were afraid of him, I sure didn't want to cross paths with him anymore. My phone started to ring in my pocket. Caller ID read Scott.

"Hey, honey I am going to be a little late just an hour, but I am going to be there, professor wants me to look into an interning job, he says that if I complete the internship with good marks that I will have a job for sure."

"Okay, just call me when you get home I will have dinner ready." I told him.

"You're the best, love you, I got to go." I heard his professor calling his name, before he hung up.

"Love you to." I got to the car and put the groceries in the back seat, I got in the drivers seat and drove to the apartment. I then got out of the car walked up to my apartment and said hi to my neighbor Owen, man, he was one big ball of energy, he married a crazy yet slightly sane woman named Izzy.

I walked in and sighed, man today was a hard day. I took my heals off, put the groceries away (because who wants their groceries to get bad). I went to go take a shower, it was a romantic night right? So I decided to put my red lace underwear and bra and one of Scotts shirts that were too big on me. I let my hair grow down to my waist, it took a really long time to grow out. I then began cooking the fish, vegetables, and rice. I got a call from my mother.

"Courtney, how was work?" She asked.

"It was okay, if you don't count that the dark dragons got away with robbing a jewelry store again." I let out a breath.

"Don't worry, sweetie you will get them soon enough, you'll see."

"I got to, mom, it was nice to talk to you, I love you, and tell dad to lean off the sweets." I told her.

"I will, I love you too."

After I hung up with her I turned off the stove and put everything in the oven, it has this setting that allows you to keep things hot, but not cook the meal. I went to the sofa and turned on the television to the news, Chris McLean was reporting the news with Blaineley.

"In other news the notorious gang The Dark Dragons have done it again, I can't imagine what the poor manager of the jewelry store is going through after they were done, anyway, there was a body found in the river earlier this afternoon, it is not yet clear who the body belonged to but we can say that it was The Dark Dragons." I heard them say, I then closed my eyes for like what felt seconds. I dreamt about Duncan, he and I were in the middle of an argument, he then came up to me and said.

"Are you happy, now?" I was confused. "Are you happy with what you made me?" I was about to respond to him, but when I opened my mouth no sound came out, I wanted to scream at him to tell him that he made himself the way he is, but I couldn't.

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I got up and got ready for Scott, the door opened, it wasn't Scott, it was a member of the Dark Dragon, he was big and he seemed familiar, it was DJ, I couldn't believe it. I ran into my room, but DJ was way to fast, he had another member behind him. Before I could reach the door I felt a cloth over my mouth and face I then saw the world go black.

I woke up in a room, handcuffed to a chair. I was still groggy, I had to do what Scott told me and play helpless. I saw an outline of a person standing in the back, I had to get out of here, I knew why I was here, it was because I was investigating their cases and making connections that no one would think were connection, they were going to kill me and I would never see my family or friends again.

"Wow princess just when I thought you couldn't get any prettier, you got stunning." I remember that voice, but I couldn't seem to place it.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I told my captor.

"Oh there is no fun in that, you see five years ago a girl broke my heart, I told her that I would make her remember me, and make her regret what she did," He told me, taunting me. "Long and behold she got married to some guy."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked him.

"Well, you see she was much like you, or should I say she is you." I let out a gasp when my captor revealed himself, it was Duncan, except he looked different instead of that piercing on his eyebrow there was a scar on his left eye, his nose piercing was also gone, he still had the same hair color, but instead of that mohawk it was like he let all of his hair grow out a little bit. He looked a little buffer.

"Surprised _princess_?" He asked.

"Why did you kidnap me? You steal, murder, but you never kidnap." I told him.

"Simple, I want you to pay for breaking my heart." He told me, man had he become handsome.

"I thought you would be over that, you even took my best friend away from me, you remember, Gwen." I told him.

"I only had and will ever have eyes for you, babe," He said so calm. "And now that I have you I will break you, inch by inch until you come crawling to my throne, begging me to take you back, and since I know how resilient you are, this is going to be fun," He opened to door. "Lightning, take her to the room." I heard him say. What on earth did Duncan have in store for me?

**Duncan POV**:

When I heard that someone spotted Courtney, I had two of my best guys to go and get her. I wanted to break her and make her crawl on her hands and knees, and beg me to take her back. I loved her, though I was with a lot of woman none could compare to her. Now that I saw her again, I couldn't let her go. I saw that she let her hair grow out to her waist, I was going to make her regret she ever left me five years ago. I wasn't going to give her back to that guy named Scott, you see Scott found me one day "stalking" Courtney and he is the one that gave me this scar. I knew it was going to take months even years to break her, she was strong. I know, I sound like some love sick puppy, but I want her to feel what these five years felt like. It took her a day to move on, with that farm boy, and I still haven't gotten over it wow, I must be really _pathetic_. I started my own gang, the day after Scott gave me this, it took three years to make this gang as notorious as it could be. Like I said, I wanted my name to be feared.

"Sir, is she really worth the trouble?" One of my gang members.

"She is worth the trouble, if you ever question me again you will suffer the consequences, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, it won't happen again."

"Good, now get out of my sight."

I was excited to see her again, she looked beautiful, her long brown hair fell like a waterfall, her lips seemed to get redder, and her eyes seemed to lightened. This time there won't be anyone or anything to stop me from breaking her. I will have my princess again, whether she wants to be broken is up to her, I will have her.

* * *

**Tell me what you want to see happen next? Anything you liked, hated? Tell me all anywho, thanks for reading, please review and tell me your honest opinion. **

**Thank you for reading, I hope the very best for you. Have a wonderful, super, fantastic, splendicular day. Hope you subscribe and Everything. I love you all.**


	3. Sorry I haven't posted in a while

I know its been 2 days since I posted but I haven't been feeling well and I had writers block, but tomorrow I swear I will pop those Beats (By ) on and start writing and I will write more of The Dangerous Game so please bear with me... I am apologizing, so If you will stick to being my fans that would mean so much to me, I want you to know that I care what you think and want so on this page please tell me what you want to see happen with Courtney, Duncan, and Scott and who do you want to see next in the story.** Again, I apologize for not doing this, and I do have Total Drama: Horror Paradise Island, but thats no excuse so please consider this my apology and asking you what you want to see happen with Courtney, Duncan, and Scott? Who do you want to see next in the story?**

Please tell me, and please guys I do not curse so neither should you and I recently got a guest review from Instigator 2.0 and he/she said a lot of mean and foul things to me and my story (Which I will not repeat). Which really doesn't have anything to do with the show I just write this for your and mine entertainment. Anywho if you get a review from this instigator guy please PM he/she needs to be stopped?** And don't get down if anyone disses you or your writing you are beautiful and you are making a work of pure imagination. Don't you even dare let anyone get you down their not worth it. **

**Anywho did anyone catch total drama Allstars I guess we won't be seeing any Gwencan or Duncey but we will be able to see Gweney moments. I am so crushed I wanted Duncan to be with someone, what did you guys think? Chris totally got what he deserved, and Duncan got sent to jail... :(**

**Anywho thanks for your support guys I really appreciate it. **


	4. The Room

**Courtney POV**:

I was in a room, I had a bind fold on even though I no clue where I was, I felt one of my hands was handcuffed to the bed. I could barely move, I wanted to leave this place, I wanted to go to my house with Scott I wanted to be safe with him. I have never felt more helpless than I did right now. I heard footsteps near the door, I heard Duncan's voice, I felt scared I didn't know what would happen to me, I was scared, my heart was beating so fast that I swear I could hear it in my ears, my ears were ringing, I don't remember how long I had been missing. The door opened and I swear I hear a "god, she's beautiful," but since I really couldn't be sure. I thought that this is it, I am going to die now, I am going to freaking die now. I had to get out of here, after I saw Duncan all handsome and strong, all those feelings that I had buried deep inside me all came rushing back. I had no idea what was going outside of these blindfolds, I felt someone untie the blindfold, it was hard to see because there was light, from what I could I was met by blue dazzling eyes.

"Duncan?" I asked almost blinded.

"Why yes, princess." I heard him say.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked him.

"I told you already, but if you want me to repeat it."

"No, I mean, why did you risk kidnapping me, when you could have just killed me, I mean I am a smart girl, I hear that this is right next to a train track, I work for a prosecutors office, and plus the DA is offering me a job as their prosecutor, so why would you risk bringing me here, I can also tell it's next to the river, so I can easily tell where this is, so why?"

"Wow did they teach you that? Or where you born like that? You were always too clever, for your own good, and that's one of the things I like about you," He said, I fought back tears, that were stinging. "I saw you in the news the other day, you sounded so confident that you were going to send that man, that raped that woman and you did."

I felt his hand near my thigh, it was like electricity running through my veins. I wanted to feel those lips on mine again, but I couldn't really want to kiss him, I was married to Scott. I couldn't really want Duncan to kiss me, but now with him so close I felt the urge to kiss him, I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't want to kiss him. I had to get away with him, I forgot to breath.

"Cat got your tongue, Princess?" I heard him ask. "Or are you almost fainting, because it's me."

"N-No, I just wanted to see your face when I tell you that, you were wrong it didn't take me a day to get over you, it took me a year to get over you, you think that I played you, you think that I never loved you, but the truth is I did, you just didn't love me enough to stop selling drugs, you think it's easy living with the fact that we used to date, you think its easy admitting to myself that I still feel something for you, is that what you wanted to hear, Duncan, is it?" He looked at me shocked. "And even though you kidnapped me, and I am married to Scott all I can think about are these feelings I have for you, and the fact that I want to kiss you." Then he did something that I didn't expect, he kissed me with those soft lips of his, I kissed him back, I felt his hand on in my hair and the other on my thigh, oh god what was I doing? I had to stop but I was so consumed by my feelings, I was hypnotized by him, in ways that I didn't know. He then let me go. I was out of breath, my head was swirling, I had _actually _enjoyed the kiss. I was so in trouble.

"Wow princess, you didn't forget how to kiss, you actually got better." I heard him say. "I thought that farmer boy would have made you loose your edge." Oh my gosh, how could I forget Scott, my husband. I was totally torn, I had never lost my feelings for Duncan, I still loved him. You never forget your first love, is a complete understatement.

"Is there somewhere I can take a shower, I don't think you want a smelly captive, do you?" I asked him with a sheepish smile.

"No, I will have Zoey show you where it is and bring you some fresh clothes, I have some business to attend to, I will see you when I get back." He left and closed the door. This wasn't what I expecting, I wasn't expecting the sweet and soft Duncan, I was expecting the darker version of Duncan. I had to keep my guard up and not let him get under my skin, I wasn't going to let him break me. I took the time to look around, it looked like a dungeon room except it was modernized, I could see that in the room was the bed I was sitting on and a door there was nothing else, the color was red and green.

Ten minutes passed before a girl came in, she had soft brown eyes, red hair in pigtails and she was wearing a red top with green pants. She unlocked my handcuff and took me with her to the bathroom, I was so ready to get these clothes off, she left me and locked the door behind her. I took my clothes off, I stepped into the shower and I showered, I heard the door open one time, when I stepped out off the shower I saw a pile of clean clothes. I dried myself, Zoey left me some sweat pants that were tight in all the "right" places, and a top that was tight on the breast area and it was way too low cut. I then saw a note that said. "_Nock on the door when you are ready to leave." _I knocked on the door and Zoey opened it, I hadn't noticed that my stomach was growling. She looked at me and sighed.

"I'll take you to the kitchen, there will be food there and don't worry, I wont tell Duncan." She told me.

She took me to the kitchen, and I saw what was being made. It was pasta and tomato sauce, I had tasted the pasta and it needed more salt and butter, the tomato sauce needed more spices so I put it in and Zoey looked at me like I was crazy.

"It needed some taste." I wanted to make the food I was eating better.

"Oh, you might get a long with Leshawna, she loves cooking." I saw bread and some cheese, the kitchen was nice, it had everything. I made myself a cheese sandwich. It was good to have something to eat.

**So I swear next Chapter will be better I swear... **

* * *

**Duncan POV: **

I left her to go take a shower, I was meeting DJ and Lightning, I had also captured Scott but took him to a different location, though I captured him to make sure Courtney behaves and to pay him back for stealing my girl. I can't believe that she loves this man. I mean yes he cleaned up, but I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous that she chose him over me. I was still thinking about what she said. I loved her, I loved her more than anything. I thought about that kiss, her lips were so soft and amazing that I wanted to tae right there and then. I had to hold on and not do that, because tonight I was going to have my fun with her, and I was going to have her again I would make sure of that.

"Where did you take Courtney?" I heard Scott say.

"Somewhere you won't find her," I told him. "You see I want to break her, I want to make her forget you because, she broke my heart." I had to play the bad guy, you know keep appearances up. Tonight she will be mine.


	5. The Guests

**Hey guys sorry for not updating recently, I was finishing my book, and hopefully it will be published soon so don't be surprised if you see my name on the bookshelves, I am currently in the process of editing it. So sorry again for not updating, please forgive me. I do hope that you guys will buy my books, I hope you like it to so don't forget to add The Darkest Shadows book one of The Immortal Beings. Anyway Here is Chapter five. Talk about Racy.**

* * *

**Duncan P.O.V:**

The phone vibrated in my pocket, it was Brian. Ugh talk about an unwanted call, Brian was the guy that I learnt everything from, he said he was getting too old for the life of crime and respectfully gave me his position, the head of the "gang" or what it really was a mob. I let it ring a couple of times just to get him mad and pissed, I knew that it as a mistake, but you could never not laugh when Brian was mad. He cursed like there was no tomorrow, and he made it certain that you would regret it, so when I thought the time was appropriate, I picked up my phone.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Damn you, Duncan why do you have to do this to me? You know if I weren't too old for this shit, I would beat your ass." I chuckled a little. "Are you laughing at me?"

"A little."

"I want to see the old place, how about we do dinner?" He asked me.

"What time?" I asked. "'Cause I have certain business to attend to."

"Oh that brunette, what's her name? Courtney?" I heard her name, and shuddered. "You know that was a damn stupid move on your part? But we would like to go at six, if that's fine with you?"

"That sounds fine." I looked down at my watch. Three in the afternoon, oh shit he would be there in three hours. I had to haul ass, if I wanted it to be perfect. _It had to be perfect_. This also gave me an excuse to go to the shops, and buy something sexy for Courtney to wear. Now that was something I was willing to see, and wanting to see. "Lightning, DJ, leave him be, another day and he will do what what I want. We have to go, get something sexy for Courtney to wear." I looked at Scott, he hated me, and that was fine because I hated him. He looked at me, and looked at me like he was spewing poison at me.

"I will never leave Courtney, I will stick by her to the end." He told me.

"Yea, I think you won't be saying that tomorrow, without food or water, give it a few hours, anyway I have to get the sexiest outfit, for our Courtney, so I have to go." I told him.

"You bastard! You will pay for this!" I left him. I had Lightning drive me to the nearest exotic wear shop, I found a dress that make Courtney blush. Oh man was she going to look hot in this, I could not wait to see her wear this.

**Courtney P.O.V: **

I met the other people in this place, Zoey seemed like the nicest one here, so I decided to stick around. I saw that all of a sudden everyone got quite, I usually just stayed by the kitchen. I learnt that Zoey was in the prostitution business and her boyfriend Mike, he had a couple of complications, but he got her out of the life of prostitution, with the help of Duncan.

"Hello Princess," I heard an overly familiar voice behind me. "What is a sweet looking thing like you, here?"

"I was helping, Zoey and I got talking, for your information." I told him, not turning around, I felt him right behind me, trapping me between the kitchen counter, and his body. I felt his breath on my neck, I felt his hands on my waist going upward to my breasts, he groped one causing me to moan. I felt him kiss my neck, his tongue swirling on my skin making me loose control, he then claimed my mouth with his. I had lost control, I couldn't believe that he had this effect. He stopped kissing me, and continued to kiss my neck "hmm Duncan." I moaned.

We heard a "Ahem" behind us, we stopped, we looked like little kids that have just gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. DJ had a bag with him, he handed it to Duncan.

"This is for you, princess." I Looked inside the bag and saw a short mini dress. It was black and it was made from lace, it was way too short, it stopped at the upper thigh and I could tell that it showed way too much cleavage then I liked, and it was way too tight. "We have company comming, so I wanted to get you something nice to wear."

"Duncan this isn't nice, this is something that prostitutes wear, I can't wear this." I told him.

"You will, because I chose it for you, and you will like it." I took the dress, I went to my room. I couldn't believe I lost myself to Duncan. I fell asleep, a knock awoke me. Zoey came in.

"I am so sorry, Duncan asked me to help you get ready." Zoey told me.

"It's okay." I answered. I took off the clothes that Zoey gave me, she gave me another bag in there was lingerie, green and pink lingerie, lace and cotton lingerie, I was definitely in trouble. I put the lingerie on, then I put the dress on, it hugged me in the right places, on the breasts and in the butt area. Zoey left my hair straight, and she did my make up. I really didn't look like a whore but I looked like someone a guy would call to have fun with. She lead me to the kitchen, there were plates, so I picked some up and put it on a tray, like Zoey did. She looked nice, but not revealing anything, like I was. She lead me down a hall and opened a pair of double doors, and I saw Duncan there. He looked at me, his eyes feral with lust.

"This is Courtney," He told his guests. "Princess, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uhm, Hi I am Courtney, It's nice to meet you." I said nervously.

"Princess come here." I went over to Duncan, he grabbed my wrist. He sat me on his lap, and I felt his warmth, causing me to shudder. I felt his hand on my thigh, his fingers making circles on my inner thigh, my breathing quicken, why was he doing this in front of his guests? I pushed his hand away from my thigh, hopping that he would stop, and he did. I spent all that time on Duncan's lap. I felt like a call girl, they spent the time talking about how Duncan had increased the amount of people in the gang, and that everything seems to be in order, I felt a little awkward sitting there on his lap. The guests where done with their dessert, so I got up and cleared off their dishes took it to the kitchen, and went back. I saw a guy that had green eyes and blonde hair, he trapped me against the wall.

"You are beautiful, my darling." Oh no this was not happening, it was one thing getting hit on by Duncan, it's another thing to be hit on by some stranger, so I did the only thing that I could do.

"Darling, please, you're not my type." I slid under his arm and opened the door the table had been cleared and everything. The guest were saying goodbye and thank you to Duncan, and they left.

When the guests left Duncan and I, we looked in each others eyes I could see that feral lust for me that he had in his eyes before. I saw him walk towards me sort of quickly, He kissed me with a hunger that he was going to fill, he slid his tongue into my mouth causing me to open my mouth, I kissed him back, he picked me up from the waist and sat me on the table. I took his shirt off, feeling his hard rock abs, I scratched his stomach causing him to growl, a sexual growl. I felt him take my dress off. He stopped kissing my mouth and went to kissing my navel, he made his way up, kissing me in different spots, leaving a pleasant heat behind, his hands were on my inner thighs, making circles. His touches, his kisses, were making me loose my mind . I was lost and I was probably lost for a long time, but then I found myself. That night I did something I was probably going to regretted, I slept with Duncan.

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter, It took me a while, but I had an excuse, a good one too. So don't forget to keep checkin on more information on my book The Darkest Shadows, book one to my eight book series The Immortal Beings. Please feel free to Review and keep comming back for more. **


	6. Chapter 6

1. Sorry for being MIA, I will be on writing soon.

2. I have been thinking that my book The Immortal Beings Book 1: The Darkest Shadows, will be on available on the Amazon Kindle and the Nook so you will be able to buy them anywhere.

3. I am working on a secret project that you guys will be able to read.

4. Thank you all for all your support.


End file.
